


Secret Smile

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, seriously so damn fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru smiles sometimes. No, really, he does. But Makoto knows there is one smile only he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Smile

Haru smiles sometimes. No, really, he does. Most of the time its not-quite-smiling, just a quick upturn at the corners of his mouth. Or sometimes that look of reverent adoration he gives a body of water, where his eyes look happy more than an actual smile.

Like the smile on the day the Tachibanas bring home the twins for the first time, and Mr. Tachibana says Haru will make a good big brother. The sad smile of fond remembrance when he talks about his grandmother. Ones where Ran and Ren are pestering him to play dress up with them, and he's trying to look annoyed. Ones where he comes over to dinner, and Mrs. Tachibana asks him about his swimming. The hum of appreciation he gives Makoto when the boy offers him half his popsicle. The grin he can't suppress when he says something blunt, and inappropriate and it flusters Makoto. That look he gets when his friends are genuinely happy. Or when he gets to swim outdoors for the first time every year. The quiet smile and nod of approval he gives after Rei shows off his newly learned techiniques. Ones where Nagisa clings to him like a barnacle, and he has to turn his head to the side so no one will see he's secretly pleased. That self assured smirk he gives Rin before a race. The wide smile of relief when he realizes Makoto is not upset about losing to him. Or the one after the relay, when everything feels right again in their little world. 

But he does have other _truer_ smiles - the ones where he's trying but failing not to smile when Makoto comes to get him out of the bath every morning. The shy, blushing smile when he first tells Makoto he's in love with him. Ones where Makoto can't see his face, but he can feel Haru smile into his neck. Ones where Haru grasps Makoto's hand when he thinks no one is looking. The blush and grin that seem permanently affixed to his face after their first time. The shaky smile as he lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when the Tachibanas give them their blessing. The small flicker of a smile before his stoic mask reappears after Makoto asks him to move in with him. The soft look of contentment when they lay on the bed, just _being_ together. Or the one when Makoto asks him to the feed the stray cat outside - Haru says it's too much effort but the corners of his mouth upturn when the cat rubs against his leg. The look on his face when he first spots Makoto at the airport when they've been separated for far too long. That serene smile he probably doesnt even realize he's wearing as he hums quietly while grilling mackeral. 

But Makoto's favorite smile of all is the one where Haru grabs his face, lightly touching their foreheads together, and kisses him so tenderly, so reverently it makes Makoto feel a little light headed, and he can feel Haru smiling even as he pulls away.

_And it's only for me..._


End file.
